Deadly
by Deadly-Flame
Summary: Alex Rider has been blackmailed into doing more work for MI6 but this time he's not working alone. Can the three teenagers figure out what is so Deadly about the club while saving each other? Complete
1. Blackmail

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrwitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Deadly Chapter one - Blackmail 

She jumped over the wall, landing cat like on the ground. She stood up looked behind her at the large grey building. Wiping a tear from her eye she turned back away from it and began to run. She ran as fast as she could away from it. 30 seconds later the building blew up throwing bricks, dusts and debris in all directions. It flew past her hitting her and tripping her up, she got up and carried on running. She didn't look back just carried on, her trainers crunching on the gravelled drive. The rain hammering against her bare shoulders and stomach soaking through her combats and small exercise top she was wearing. The wind whipped her soaking blonde hair around her face. The rain was so hard it was causing the cuts on her arm, stomach and face to seep more blood, which ran down her body mixing with the rain and her sweat. She continued to run even though the muscles in her legs screamed at her to stop. She ran to the village 2 miles away from the now blown up building. There were a few people milling around on the streets trying to find cover from the rain. A middle aged woman saw the girl who was now bent double over a bench breathing fast and holding her side where a large gash, presumable made my a knife was bleeding heavily. The woman rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" the girl looked at her, the village around her began to swim and she could feel herself falling into darkness. She didn't have to strength to fight it so let it consume her.

"Ah Alex Rider there you are." Alan Blunt said as a tall, well built, strong handsome 17 year old walked into his office pushing a strand of his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Mr Blunt." Alex nodded sitting down opposite the balding, middle-aged straight-faced man who headed the Special Operations division of MI6. Alex wondered why Blunt had called him in this time.

"Would you like something to drink Alex?"

"No thank you Mr. Blunt."

"Very well Alex straight to business then but first there are two people I would like you to meet one of them isn't here as of yet but this Alex…" He said pressing a button on his phone, which Alex realised probably signalled to someone outside to come in, the door opened and in walked Mrs Jones (Blunts partner) and a boy around Alex's age with light brown hair and green eyes. Like Alex he was well built and looked strong "is David." Blunt finished.

David walked over to Alex who stood up and shook his hand "Hello David."

"Hi… Alex right?" Alex nodded "most people call me Dave."

"Well now those introductions have been made I think our other person is here." Blunt said looking to Mrs Jones who nodded and walked out of the room. She returned moments later with a girl. The first thing Alex noticed was the cuts on her face and arms. Her lip was swollen and bruised she looked tired and worn, but through all this Alex saw that she was very beautiful, with green eyes that unlike Dave's seem to tell a story she was attractive with curves where curves should be she noticed Alex looking at her and tilted her head so her dark blonde hair fell like a curtain over her face, covering the bruises. Alex heard Dave breath out next to him and mutter "bloody hell." Obviously impressed with the girl's appearances, he seemed to have not noticed the cuts and bruises.

"This boys is Georgina," Mrs Jones said "she has just got back from her last mission, it went swimmingly" the girl looked at Mrs Jones in obvious disagreement "it's great timing it means she can go with you two on your next mission."

"O no," the girl butted in "I am not going on another mission I was 30 seconds away from dying on the last one."

"But you found out what you needed to," Mrs Jones said trying to ignore Georgina's protest.

"At the expense of my partners life." Georgina growled.

Mrs Jones thought for a minute that spoke slowly as if choosing her words carefully "Yes, well that was very unfortunate but your still here."

"Barely." The girl muttered sitting next to Alex as she walked past him he noticed a fresh scar on her hip it looked painful and he guessed a knife had caused it.

"What's the mission this time?" Dave asked "I'm with Georgina here I don't exactly want to work for you lot again."

"Call me George please, I hate my name." George muttered trying to find a comfy position Alex guessed that she must be bruised all over.

Alex looked at them both as they glared at Blunt he liked their attitudes and agreed with them he too had almost died on his last mission for MI6.

"Well I think its agreed Mr Blunt, none of us want to work for you." Alex said.

"Georgina are you still living in your dead mothers pent house? Dave how is your father? Alex is Miss Starbright still around?" Blunt said smiling to himself as he blackmailed the three teenagers.

"Fine Mr. Blunt what do you want this time?" George asked defeated and unable to hide her annoyance.

"I'm glad you asked. Four 20 year olds have opened a 16-25 club in Liverpool called Deadly."

"What's the problem with it?" Dave asked.

"We think the club is deadly so to say a lot of unexplainable deaths and disappearances have started happening to that age range in the area, they started when the club opened. It may be nothing but we want to send you three in to check it out. You will be staying in a hotel 3 doors away from the club, your mission pretty much is to find out as much as you can about the owners and the club."

"When are we going in?" George asked before Alex had the chance to.

"The club has been closed for 2 weeks for refurbishing so in 10 days you will travel to Liverpool and be there for the re-opening night. So now you may go back to your respected homes gather your things and prepare yourselves. You will all be picked up from your houses in 9 days time at 8 am and taken to the train station where you will travel to Liverpool. If anyone asks why you are there you simple say for the re-opening of the club and for a break. Each of you will take of these" he pointed to 3 large files on his desk that Alex saw for the first time "which contain your new identity and you friends identities and information about the club and the owners." He handed them each a file.

"Smithers will meet you at the train station with your gadgets but for now you may go." Mrs Jones said opening the office door. The three teens got up and walked out.

"So George," Dave said as they stood in the lift "what happened on your last mission?" he asked taking in the cuts and bruises for the first time. George looked at them both and sighed.

"I was working with another agent, Laila, everything was going to plan and we were about to leave when we got figured out. Things got bad we both got tortured and beaten for information Laila told them. She was in a bad way once they had got all the information they wanted out of her. I took one of the attackers down grabbed his gun and shot the other then one of them activated a bomb I had two minutes to get myself and Laila out of the maze of corridors but Laila was already dead I only just got out of the building before it blew. It was horrible she was only 16 if she was still here she would probably be on this mission with us." Alex and Dave stood in silence "hopefully we'll all walk out of this mission with just a few drunken stories."

"I'll protect you." Dave said George smiled.

Alex cursed Dave in his head.


	2. Gadgets

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrwitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character. Chapter 2 - Gadgets 

9 days passed quickly Alex, Dave and George were all picked up at exactly 8 am on Thursday morning but they arrived at different times. Dave arrived first and sat on a bench Alex arrived shortly after and sat with him then George arrived she looked different now, her cuts and bruises had healed and she seemed a lot for lively Alex could tell then when he first met her she was struggling with what had happened to her she seemed to have recovered well though, she spotted them smiled and waved.

"Hey guys, have you been waiting long? I'm sorry I'm so late the traffic was terrible." She babbled.

"No we haven't well I haven't been here long I don't know about Dave here."

"Nah nothing I can't deal with."

"There you are old chaps and dear lady." A voice behind them said they turned round and saw possible the fattest man in London waddle towards them, smiling broadly.

"Now I'm to pretend I'm your father waving you of so children I have some good bye presents for you all." He smiled and sat down causing the bench to groan and dip alarmingly under his weight. He opened his suitcase and handed them all a small green box Alex recognised it straight away and the sort of box jewellery came in.

"Open them then," Smithers urged. So in unison they opened the boxes Alex and Dave's boxes contain gold chains and a single diamond stud George's contained a thin silver chain with a small heart attached to it with matching earrings.

"George used gadgets like this on her last mission, the necklaces contain a tracking device that when activated alert the other two necklaces that the wearer needs help the other necklaces will turn silver or gold depending on its natural colour and will flicker the closer you get to the activated necklace and the earrings are also connected to each other they have a tiny but very powerful mike and speaker, twist the back three times and then talk the other two earrings will vibrate when one is activated so wherever you are you can always be in contact." Smithers paused obviously very proud of himself.

"Smithers these are very cool, it's a good job MI6 made me get my ear pierced for my last mission." Dave said.

"Yes, I asked Mr Blunt and he said both you and Alex had an ear pierced for some mission which makes these gadgets easy."

"Got anything else for us Smithers?" Alex asked hopefully.

"I do but not what you want Alex Mr Blunt still insists you are too young for weapons I do however have these." He said holding three mobile phones in his hand "there kind of like that Harry Potter book Alex from years ago, they work like normal phones unless you press this small button by the Ariel" he pointed to the button "press that and a dart will shoot out and knock out the strongest of men in seconds." He handed them each a phone which they pocketed Alex noticed George fumbling with her necklace trying to put it on.

"Want some help?"

"Please?" she held her hair and Alex clipped the necklace on she let her hair full back down her back and turned to look at him the necklace dangling on her neck, she smiled and slid the earrings in.

"Also these little things" Smithers said holding three silver clip like things that looked very small surrounded by all the flesh of his huge hand, "connect them to your belt or belt loops they have metres and metres of strong nylon string which will hold any weight without braking and lastly these I.D cards which say your all 17 but also push them into any crack between a locked door and its frame, by the lock and it will unlock any door." He handed them each a clip and card "and sorry kids but that's all and now you really need to go." He shook each of hands "good luck"

"Thanks Smithers." Alex said as they're train pulled up.

George picked up her bag and climbed onto the train, a conductor eyed her up as she did Dave went next and then Alex they walked through the train corridor until they found a table George tried to push her bag into the over head locker but she was too short and the bag was about to fall onto her head when Dave pushed forward grabbed the bottom of it and pushed it into the locker putting in his after.

"Thanks." She smiled and sat down he sat down next to her leaving Alex alone opposite them. As they travelled fast out of the London the rain began to hammer down rattling the train and blurring all vision of the outside world. They talked about their schools and just stuff about them then about the club and hotel.

"The hotels opposite the train station which is easy." Alex said.

"Yeah I wonder what our room will be like."

"Well the files said we are staying in a double room with a small kitchen and bathroom and 2 rooms one with a double bed and the other with two single beds."

"So are two going to share a double bed?" George smiled.

"As long as there's no cuddling in bed," Dave laughed.

"No cover hogging Dave." Alex returned the three of them had formed a bond over the past few hours and now sat laughing as Alex told George about the fat conduction that liked her.

"You two are scaring me." George said as Dave and Alex reached across the table and held hands.

"I'm just waiting for the right time to punch him," Dave said "I'm holding his hand so he can't hit me back."

George pouted, "I feel left out of the hand holding"

Alex laughed and reached his other hand across the table she met it in the middle with her and links her fingers into his at the same time squeezing Dave's hand with her other hand.

An hour later they checked into the hotel and lugged their bags up two flights of stairs and into their room.

There was large window opposite the door which looked out over Liverpool, the space in between the door and window was filled with a large TV set into another wall with a leather sofa opposite it and just right of the door was a small kitchen. Just right of the sofa was a door which they discovered led into the bathroom with was sparkling white and had a bath, shower cubicle, toilet and sink. The bedroom doors were either side of the TV the room with the two single beds was all in blue, with a light blue carpet and walls dark blue bed covers.

"Which bed do you want?" Alex asked once George had left them to go investigate her room, which was purple.

"Umm either really what one do you want?"

"Well I'm used to sleeping by a window if that's okay?"

"Yeah sure, I didn't want to say but sleeping by windows creeps me out."

"Sorted." Alex said throwing his bag onto the bed "I can't be bothered to unpack now fancy finding a movie on the TV?"

"Yeah, and I want to raid that mini bar, MI6 owe me big time." Dave said.

George was already curled up on the sofa drinking a glass of vodka and flicking through her file.


	3. When night falls, death calls

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrwitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter three – When night falls, death calls 

2 days later Alex and Dave were sat on the sofa waiting for George.

"Come on girl, what are you doing in there?" Dave yelled.

"Shut up," she yelled back "we're going to a club, we're meant to act like teenagers not spies."

She came out of the room both the boys' jaws dropped. She had black strappy hills on; a dark denim mini skirt and a deep purple bask. She had straightened her hair so it framed her face and outlined her green eyes with green eyeliner and mascara. She picked up the phone Smithers had given them and slid it into her skirt pocket along with a bundle of cash MI6 had given them and a lip gloss. Alex and Dave both had jeans and a shirt. Dave nudged Alex forcing Alex to come out of the coma George had caused.

"Come on then," she said "lets move."

They got into the club easily, brought some drinks then sat in the corner watching what was going on.

"We're never going to get any info sat here," George said "come on follow me" she got up and walked onto the dance floor. Alex looked at Dave who shrugged and got up. They danced for a while a group of guys came over and danced by George.

"I'm going to the toilet," George yelled over the pulsating beat of the music "stay here and chat to people." She disappeared into the crowds it took her a while to toilets and when she did there was a long queue. While she was waiting she could hear banging coming from a wall she tried to listen but didn't need to, seconds later a girl screamed and ran past her, George noticed blood on her arm a man ran after her cursing loudly. George knew what she needed to do; quietly she slipped out of the queue a crept down the corridor after the couple, the corridor ended leaving a locked metal door.

"Where are they?" she muttered, "this is the only door on the corridor and they didn't run past me." She knelt down at the locked, pushed her hair behind her ear and listened she could hear muffled voices.

"What are you doing, leave me alone." A girl begged.

"You made things a hell of a lot worse for yourself pulling that little stunt." A deep voice growled.

"I just came here for the re-opening I thought that door led to another toilet, I swear I won't tell anyone what I saw, I'll never come back here again." She begged.

"You're right you won't tell anyone." The voice said. George jumped as a gun went off and the girl screamed. George heard footsteps by the door and a key fumble in the lock; she jumped up and ran along the corridor.

She found the boys and pulled at their arms they could tell something was wrong, she was jumpy and nervous.

"George what happened?" Alex asked.

"Not here, back to the hotel now."


	4. Barely covered

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrwitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter four – Barely covered 

Dave sat George on the sofa, she told them what she had seen and heard.

"We need to find out what that girl saw and why they wanted to keep her quiet to the extreme of shooting her." She finished.

Dave picked up his file and quickly flicked through it.

"Have you realised most of the people that have disappeared or been killed have been young girls." He said Alex grabbed the file and looked for himself. Dave was right 5 people has disappeared and 2 had been killed only 1 out of the 7 was male.

"It could be nothing," Alex said "but you need to be careful." He warned George.

"I know, but we need to go back, I think the guy I saw was one of the owners I saw him on the dance floor before. We need to find out who he is and why he killed that girl."

"But he can't find out who you are." Dave said "or us for that matter. We'll go in tomorrow night but you can't look the same."

George thought for a moment "I've got an idea."

Alex and Dave woke up at 10 the next morning to find George gone.

"She left a note," Dave said picking it up of the breakfast bar.

Alex took it from him and read it "Hey guys, gone to get some stuff for tonight and do some research go into the town and see what you can find out about the club and the owners. We're leaving at 6 tonight. Be ready. Later guys. G x"

"So we're going into town." Dave said.

"Sounds like it. But first we eat."

Alex and Dave got back to the hotel at 4 they found the bathroom door locked saw bags and clothes on the floor.

"George?" Alex called.

"Hey guys, there are some books on the table I got them from the library, did you know the club used to be a prison?" Her voice came from behind the door.

"No, look what are you doing in there?"

"Getting ready, read the books and then get ready yourselves I'll be out of the bathroom in an hour."

"Girls!" Dave muttered and picked up one of the books.

"Did you find anything out?" George called again; Alex wondered what she was doing.

"Yeah, that girl you saw last night was called Katie Stephens she was found a block away from the club with a bullet in her head." Dave called "Seriously what are you doing in there?"

"Having a bath." She yelled, Alex laughed at the surprised look on Dave's face as she yelled.

"I think we've been told." Dave nodded and sat down on the sofa heavily.

George emerged an hour later as she said she would her hair was wrapped in a clean white towel and so was her body, as they had discovered the night before the towels were very small. This was fine for Dave and Alex as all they did was wrap them round their waist and they hung below they're knees but for George the towel was wrapped across her chest and just covered her bottom, barely reaching her thighs.

Alex and Dave wolf whistled as she walked across the room into her room.

"Shut it guys," she blushed trying to make sure she was covered up. They had started the towel joke the night before, to anyone that met the three teenagers they would think they had known each other all their lives.

"Well don't stand in front of us barely dressed and expect no reaction," Dave smiled, George knew they were joking but ducked into her room anyway and peer out from behind the door.

"Keep dreaming boys, keep dreaming." She laughed and shut the door.

"O I'm dreaming." Dave muttered Alex laughed.

"What? You can't tell me that sight did not attract you."

Alex ignored the comment but smiled now Dave laughed.


	5. Trust me

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrwitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter five – Trust me 

Dave and Alex were sat waiting at 5 to 6 at dead on 6 George emerged from her room Alex saw her first and choked on his drink Dave looked up saw her and dropped the book he was reading it thudded to the floor, neither boy looked at it they were both staring at her.

She had black knee length high boots on a very short black skirt which covered up just about as much as the towel did she had a deep red boob tube on with red netting hanging from it covering her stomach you could see through the netting a black heart above her navel. She had lined her eyes in purple and coated her lashes in black; she had lipstick on that matched her top. Her hair was the biggest shocker when the boys had said good night to her last night it was a dark blonde now it was black with bright red tips. She spun around and the posed smiling.

"What do you think? Do you think they'll recognise me?" she asked.

"Is that real?" Dave asked gawping at the tattoo.

"Don't be so stupid I'm not! It's a fake."

"Is the hair fake too?" Alex asked.

"No, just dyed, dye that washes out after one wash, I've used it before. That's what I was doing in the bathroom earlier."

"Won't they remember you were with us last night?" Dave asked.

"I've already thought of that, you and Alex go in half an hour before me and I've got a plan for when I'm in there."

"Do you know what your doing?" Alex asked, as the guys got ready to leave.

"Yes, just trust me, turn your earrings on and I'll tell you when I come in but don't come near me I'll come near you when I think its safe, just keep an eye on me okay?"

Alex nodded and walked out of the door "O by the way," he said doubling back "put something on your eyes glasses of some sort, your eyes are very memorable."

"I got some blue contacts," she blushed he left.

"I'm coming in now." George muttered.

"Alright," Dave said pretending to talk to Alex "we're sat where we were last night, be careful."

Alex looked up and saw her walk in, every guy in the room turned to look at her as she walked across the room over to the bar, she ordered herself a drink and looked around.

George spotted the guy from the previous night, he smiled at her she giggled and waved.

"Fancy a dance?" He asked, his breathe reeked of beer and made her skin crawl as she remember the voice from last night.

"You think you can handle this?" she asked cheekily starting to dance around him swinging her hips from side to side.

"O I think I can,"

"Well come on then big boy." She pulled him over to the dance floor positioning him in front of Alex and Dave. George danced around the guy who put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him. Earlier George had noticed a bulk in one of his back pockets; he had his wallet there. Now she slid her hands into his jean pockets she distracted him by whispering in his ear (Alex and Dave heard what she said, Dave dropped his glass and it smashed to the floor), she pulled the wallet out easily. Turned the guy around and quickly spun around herself throwing the wallet to Dave who had been watching her while being held back by Alex.

"She knows what she's doing." Alex muttered but he too wanted to lunge at the guy as he put his hands all over George. Dave caught the wallet and slipped it into his own pocket "get out of here." George mouthed. Alex pulled Dave up and out of the club. The guy had spun around again and was dancing with George.

"I'm going to get a drink," she yelled over the music pulling away from him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered in her ear.

George looked at him and smiled, fear rising up in her, she didn't like his tone.

Neither did the guys; Dave and Alex had heard what the guy had said Alex turned to go back into the club.

"No," Dave grabbed him "you said yourself she knows what she's doing, she can look after herself and if we go in there we'll only make it worse." Alex nodded reluctantly and allowed Dave to pull him back to the hotel.


	6. Together

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrwitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter six - Together 

George fell into the door two hours later, she was staggering slightly as she slumped onto the sofa.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, I tried to get away but he kept buying me drinks and wouldn't let me." Alex realised that her pupils were dilated.

"What kind of drinks?" Dave asked.

"I kept asking for Coke I'm not that stupid."

"Stupid enough to get yourself drugged." Alex fumed, he couldn't believe he had left her there alone, he was more angry at Dave for pulling him away than George for what had happened.

George's eye widened "what? No! I can't be, o my god!"

Alex could hear her breathing shorten he knelt down in front of her,

"Dave get a glass of water and put salt in it. George you're okay it's going to be fine you're going to drink this water, throw up then go to sleep."

Dave handed her the glass, she looked at it and sighed, she drunk it then began coughing and ran into the bathroom.

"She'll be ok." Alex said, "We'll tell her in the morning what was in the wallet, she did good tonight, she did what she had to."

Dave went over to bathroom door George had stopped throwing up.

"George?"

"I'm okay," she said weakly "I'm going to get in the shower then go to bed."

George came out of her room at 12 the next day; she still looked tired but a lot better than the night before.

"I am so sorry guys." She sat down heavily her head in her hands.

Dave put is arm around her she lent into him, her heading rolling onto his shoulder.

"Its okay, you did the job, you got the info."

"I got drugged."

"I've been drugged before without knowing it," Alex said, "We're just thankful you got out of there before he took advantage of you." He saw George's eyes slowly close "you did get out of there before he took advantage of you?" he was in front of George now. She looked at him, straight into his eyes.

"Just."

Dave looked at Alex in horror they tried to get more out of her but she wouldn't talk about it. Just persisted in knowing what was in the wallet.

"You were right about him being a club owner. He also has 4 other identities one of which is wanted in most states of America for manslaughter and another a well known terrorists."

"So now what?" Dave asked looking at what he realised was now his two best friends.

"Now we go back in, we go down that corridor I saw the girl run from and see what she saw." Alex looked at George, her hair was no longer black she look confident but still slightly worried. Alex saw in her eyes that she had made the decision and nothing he or Dave said would change that.

"But this time," he said "we do it together."

George slid her hands across the coffee table grabbed one of Alex's hands and one of Dave's hands.

"Together?" Dave asked, placing his free hand on top of the one holding his other hand.

"Together." George said.


	7. Danger Lurks

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrwitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character. Chapter seven – Danger lurks 

They spent the rest of that week reading the books George had found, researching the club owners ID's, sat in the town library, studying maps of how the building used to look and looking at blue prints of how it was now. They didn't go back to the club more disappearances were happening, almost everyday now. They had considered contacting MI6 but realised they had no real evidence all they had to far was the spiking of the drink which happened at every club and the girl being killed which they knew would be hard to track back to the club.

"It shows here," George said looking up from a blueprint of the building and pointing to a corridor "that the corridor Katie ran down to get away from Creeper (they had nicknamed the club owner) was one which led of from a corridor full of cells this blue print shows that those cells are still there."

"What are you thinking?" Alex asked he knew the look George got now when she was on to something.

"I think that's where the missing people are…or were." She added.

"While I was in the town this morning I got talking to a security guard at the club, I used this drug Smithers gave me from my last mission it makes anyone I hit with it tell me whatever I want. I asked about security at the club he said there were two types of guard the one that stayed in the club areas and other ones that patrolled the corridors he didn't know why guards were needed for the corridors he said he'd never met any of them but said knew they were specially trained." Dave said.

"So we know guards are going to be there on a night time, lots of guards but what in day?" Alex pondered.

"Surely going in, in the day is suicide." Dave said, "If they see if we can't duck in the club or something, we'll have no cover at all."

"At night security will be tighter but day might be just as worse, this is going to be harder than we thought." George sighed; Alex could hear the defeat in her voice.

It was late. Alex, despite himself, had fallen asleep on the sofa. George covered him with a blanket then turned to look out of the window.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked standing beside her. She nodded but didn't talk.

"You can talk to me you know?"

George turned to look at him "I know, you and Alex are like my best friends now, something's are just hard to talk about."

"I can understand that, just know I'm here for you okay?"

"Thanks Dave." She hugged him resting her head on his strong chest he wraps his arms around her holding her tight.

"I meant what I said back in that lift in London, I'll protect you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." Dave could sense that something was scaring her; he presumed it was what had happened on her last mission. "And I'm pretty sure Alex has been through a lot, he'll protect you too."

George pulled away "I don't want you to feel like you have to look after me, I can handle myself."

"We don't, I know I can speak for Alex when I say that we don't feel like we have to watch over you. We're friends and friends care for each other, help each other and save each other." She hugged him again.

"I won't let anything happen to you either, probably sounds really stupid coming from me."

"No it doesn't cause I know you mean it."

"I'm going to go to bed, should we try and move Alex or leave him there?"

"Alex and me may share a room but I am not putting him to bed." Dave laughed.

"Good, I don't ever want to be in your arms." Alex mumbled, George jumped and Dave laughed.


	8. Too close

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrwitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter eight – too close 

George woke up with a start at 3 in the morning. She didn't know why she just knew something had woken her up. She crept over to the door, being as light as she could on her feet. She crept into the main room seeing nothing wrong. She turned and saw that the door was open. She knew it was shut and locked when she went to bed cause she had locked it. She looked on the table where the maps and books were from before. The map was ripped up and the books were strewn on the floor they had been tidy the night before. The opened door, the ripped maps, the untidy books George noticed another thing, the wallet was gone. George quickly ran into the guy's room. She flipped the light switch on causing them both to groan and pulled the covers over their heads.

"Get up," she whispered frantically.

The tone of her voice made both the guys sit up.

"Someone has been here, the map is ripped up and the wallet is gone." There was a bang from outside the door; George flicked the lock and then the light switch plunging the room back into darkness. She felt Dave grabbed her and pull her onto his bed.

They didn't know how but the three of them had fallen back to sleep. They woke up when the sunlight streamed in through a crack in the curtains. Dave woke first George was curled up besides him she stirred as he did. Alex automatically woke up too.

"What happened?" Dave asked.

George mumbled and stretched almost falling out of the small bed. Alex got up knowing he had to go outside the room. George and Dave stood up he looked at them questionably.

"Together." Dave said. Alex reached for the door; he flipped the locked and twisted the handle. He pulled the door opened revealing a totally trashed room. It was like stepping into another world. The TV was smashed on the floor, the sofa was upturned and the table cracked in half.

"How did we sleep through this?" George asked looking around.

"Because they wanted us to." Alex said, "Tonight we move in."

"They'll be expecting it." Dave said.

"We have no other choice."

"He's right Dave," George said, "they don't know who we are they just know we know who they are."

"We'll contact Blunt before we go in, and tell if that if he doesn't hear from us for 24 hours to send men in." Alex said.

"We could die in 24 hours." Dave was trying to be reasonable.

"We could die in seconds." Alex said through gritted teeth. George watched as the guys squared each other up.

"Guys! We need to be working as a team right now not yelling at each other."

"We can't just go charging in their Alex, don't be so stupid they'll kill us within seconds and then what would the point be, I say we send MI6 in. 3 of us practically unarmed in a maze of corridors full of prison cells."

"I've done stupider stuff, and I know you have too we can do this."

"I don't doubt that and I have done stupid stuff and almost got myself killed," Dave paused "but I'm too close to you both I can't watch either of you die."

Alex opened and shut his mouth. George looked from Alex to Dave. Dave was sat on the sofa his head in his hands, she went over to him took his head in her heads and forced him to look at her.

George thought about saying something but decided to just sit there with him.

After an awkward silence Alex spoke "look mate I'm sorry. I don't want anything to happen to either of you too but we have a job to do and I can't leave a job undone."

Dave looked at him and nodded slowly "I know, you're like me in that sense, I do want to know what they're doing there and I want that guy for drugging George. We'll go in but let me get some weapons first."

"Where are you going to get them from?" George asked.

"I have some contacts give me an hour or so," he stood up and walked into his room emerging minutes later in dark jeans, a loose shirt and a black jacket. He slipped some sunglasses on; they were so dark George could see herself in the reflection. He had spiked his hair not in his normal ruffled way but spiked into a small Mohawk.

"Be careful," Alex said Dave walked over and shook his hand.

"Thanks mate, try and tidy this place up a bit. Lock the door and don't open it unless you hear 3 short knocks. I'll be as quick as you can." George and Alex could tell that the real spy Dave was starting to show as he took control of a messed up situation.

"If you need us use your earring." George added before he left.

Dave nodded and left George locked the door behind him.


	9. Moving In

Disclaimer; - I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrwitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character. Chapter 9 – Moving in 

"He'll be okay," Alex reassured her she nodded.

"Right lets tidy this place up MI6 are going to have to pay for the damages we didn't exactly do it ourselves I think we should pack our stuff up too so after tonight we can get out of here. I'll help you pack Dave's stuff in a bit." Alex nodded and watched as George began picking the books up and pilling them neatly. Together they pushed the sofa upright, dragged the TV over to a wall and cleaned up the glass left from it and the table. Dave came back just as they finished packing Alex opened the door to him he had a cut on his lip and a rip in his shirt he silently dropped 3 9mm guns on to the sofa and packets of bullets. George had heard Alex open the door and slipped out of her room she saw Dave and the cut lip.

"O my god Dave! Are you okay?" she rushed over to him.

"I'm fine, come on lets get ready, and we need dark clothes that we can move easily in." He stopped realising that they both probably knew this. Half an hour later they were ready. All of them had black light weight combats on Alex and Dave had thin black shirts on and George had a black strap top on. For the first time since they had met her Dave and Alex saw her with her hair up, she had tied it in a high ponytail with two strands falling down over her face. They put their necklaces and earrings on, slipped their mobile phones and ID cards into their trouser pockets and clipped their belt clips onto their belt loops. Dave used a game boy advance Smithers had given him on his first mission to contact MI6, he told them they were going in and if they hadn't heard from them in 12 hours to go in after them.

"Now where can I put my gun, yours can fit in your pockets but my pockets are too small, ah I know." She slipped the gun down the front of her top making sure the barrel was strapped to her using her bra strap.

"I cannot believe you just did that," Dave said as George pulled on a tight fitting black jacket and laughed.

"Where else am I going to put it?"

"I think they won't look for it there," Alex looked up and smiled.

"How many missions have you been on Alex?" George asked slipping the clubs blueprints and a small torch into the jacket pocket.

"This is about my 8th."

"Whoa" George said

"Why how many you been on?" Dave looked up "This is my 6th."

"This is my 4th I feel like the right little baby now, I can handle myself." George said once again she really didn't want the guys to think she couldn't.

"We know," Alex said "And we're a year older than you G, trust me I'd rather not have been on any missions."

George agreed with that, knowing she had Alex and Dave with her made her feel safer.

The clock on the breakfast bar struck 7 all three of them looked at it, then at each other.

"Time to go," Dave said there was something about this mission that felt wrong he didn't know if it was the fact that he didn't want Alex or George to get hurt or if his instincts were kicking in.

Alex held the gun in his hand he could feel the power of it for once he had a proper weapon one that he could really defend himself with. He put his hand behind his back and slipped the gun barrel into the waistband of his trousers then covered it with his shirt.

"Lets go."

They made their way to the club but didn't go in the front entrance, instead keeping to the shadows walked around the back they came to a single door with a light bulb flicked and swinging above it.

Alex tried the door, as he guessed it was locked. He kicked it hard but it didn't budge he knew instantly it was stronger than it looked. Dave came forward and they both kicked the door, George rolled her eyes shoulder barged them aside and slid her ID hard into the gap between the door and the doorframe.

There was a click she twisted the door handle and it opened.

"Guys save the kicking for the guards," she smiled about to walk through the door Alex pulled her back.

"I go first and check for guards."

"I can handle guards,"

"I know just trust me with this." George sighed and stepped aside, Alex slid through the door there was a thud followed by a groan and then the obvious sound of someone hitting the floor. George and Dave waited the door opened wider light spilling out of it Alex was stood in the doorway.

"Come on," he whispered. They walked past the unconscious guard. George pulled out the map and torch. They were heading for the corridor of jail cells. They heard footsteps ahead of them. George turned the torch of and flattened herself against the wall in the shadows Dave and Alex realised that there were no other hiding places so stood beside her, each of them trying to stop their heart beating. Two guards were now stood directly in front of them barely lit by another swinging light bulb.

"I could of sworn I saw a light," the taller of the two said.

"It was probably just that bulb," the other said looking around.

"It was bright though,"

Suddenly another man ran up to them "Greg, Scott there is a problem in the cells come quick." The three of them ran of the way they came. George stepped out of the shadows breathing a sigh of relief "come on." She said and began to follow the men Alex and Dave a few steps behind her.

She stopped. Alex, who had been walking backwards to make sure no one, was behind them, walked into her. He turned around and saw a gun pointing at George. Dave was behind him.

"No body move," George recognised the voice from earlier it was Greg or Scott.

Alex felt Dave pull his gun from the back of Alex's trousers.


	10. Chewing Gum In A Crisis!

**Disclaimer -** **I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

**Chapter 10 – Chewing gum in a crisis!**

"Oi boy what are you doing?" A voice from behind him came. Alex felt Dave move behind him there was a gunshot he saw George jumped at the sound. He didn't know who had shot but there was now a struggle then Dave and the man were gone. Alex looked around there were 2 more men behind him. Alex and George were now back to back. He felt the muscles in her back tense and then she moved.

George kicked out knocking the gun out of the mans hand, she ducked a blow then while still crouching kicked out his legs. He was on the floor George turned around Alex was fighting furiously with 2 other men it was clear he was an expert fighter. George felt a hand on her shoulder she grabbed it twisting round so she was now face to face with her attacker. 6 on 2 are never good odds but George and Alex fought as well as they could but after 15 minutes were both on the floor, surrounded and beaten.

They were dragged at gunpoint into a cell and tied up. They were tied up in the weirdest way then left alone in the dark. George's hands were tied behind her back against Alex's waist. Alex's hands were tied in front of him. His arms around George and his hand tied in front of her stomach. They were tied with thick metal chains that cut into their wrists.

"George we need to get your gun out Dave took mine."

"I can't get my gun."

"I know but I can, just do as I say."

"Okay."

"Slowly bend down so you're on your knees." George did as she was told she bent her knees resting her back on Alex's stomach and slid down so she was on her knees, as she did her hands brushed against the inside of Alex's thigh sending a shiver through his body. She had slid in between his arms so they were now resting on her shoulders.

"Okay now just sit still and I'm going to apologise in advance."

"What for?" She whispered.

"This." Alex undid the zip of her jacket allowing it to fall open and reveal the strap top, he leaned over she could see the gun down her top he gulped and made a grab for it pushing his chained hands down the front of her top and grabbing the gun, he tugged but it wouldn't come free so he slid one of his hands further down the top feeling the chains cut deeper into his wrists. Using his thumb he raised the bra strap and pulled the gun free. While he has been doing this he was bent over so much that his head was level with hers the whole time she watched him her eyes never left his. Once he had the gun he stood up and lifted his arms over her head. Alex looked at her as she stood up her he heard a chink as the metal tying her hand fell to the floor. He put her hands in front of her; her wrists were badly cut covering her hands and arms in blood.

"How did you do that?" Alex asked George took his hands in hers and gently began shimmying the chains from his wrists up to his hands and then pulled them free. It has obviously been more of a struggle for her and she was being as gentle as she could with Alex.

"We need to find Dave," she finally said.

"Yeah but we need to get out of here first." Alex said pointing the gun at the lock on the cell door; George put her hand across the barrel of the gun.

"That will attract too much attention." She said she bent down and looked at the heavy padlock then took two hairpins out of hair and began to twist them in the lock.

"Does that really work?"

"It has done before, now get hold of Dave."

"How?"

"Your earring."

Alex twisted the back of his earring three times and felt it vibrate.

"Dave?" He said.

Dave was lying on a hard stone floor in a pitch-black room. His nose was bleeding and so was his head. He was barely conscience he felt his earring vibrate and slowly and painfully moved his arm and twisted it.

"Dave?"

"Alex?"

"Dave where are you?"

"I don't know, are you both okay?"

"Yeah what happened, did you get shot?"

"Almost, look I'm okay well not really man those idiots kicked my ass."

"Dave?" It was George's voice he could hear now.

"Hey G you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what do you mean they kicked your ass?"

"5 on 1 is bad odds G but I'm just a bit battered and bruised."

"Dave activate your necklace and we'll come find you." George said as the padlocked clicked open she held it up for Alex to see. He was impressed.

With another struggle Dave activated his necklace.

"Dave mate your sounding drowsy," Alex said.

"I'm neither here nor there." Dave said slowly. Alex saw George's necklace flashing they walked out of the cell and turned right, it flickered more.

"Dave keep talking, have you hit your head?"

"Yeah,"

George took her necklace off and held it in front of her after 10 minutes of walking in the dark with only the flashing necklaces for light they came to a door the necklaces were going manic.

"Dave?" Alex said realising he hadn't spoken for a while. George got her card out and unlocked the door she opened it and gasped.

Dave was led in a pool of blood, his head was bleeding badly and his arms were covered in blood. She ran over to him, his shirt was torn and there was deep gashes all over his toned stomach.

"Dave?" she said frantically trying to wake him up. Alex knelt down besides Dave and checked for a pulse.

"He hasn't got a pulse." He said crawling around so he was opposite George; he placed his hands on Dave's chest.

"You know mouth to mouth?" He asked he got his answer when George held Dave's nose and breathed into his mouth. They did mouth to mouth for 2 minutes Alex could see George shaking and realised that this must be bring back really bad memories of her last mission. Suddenly Dave coughed George grabbed his head and held it still while he coughed and spluttered and gasped for breath. She stroked his hair and helped him sit up.

"Thanks," He said to Alex and George.

"Don't do that again." Alex said, "You scared the hell out of her." He said nodding to George.

George squeaked, "You were worried too."

The two guys laughed then Dave looked at her "I really was worried," she said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thanks G," he said as Alex pulled him up he swayed slightly then found his balance.

Dave saw the blood on George's hands and the cuts on her wrists.

"What happened to you two?"

"We got tied up,"

"How did you get out?" the question was directed at Alex but he pointing to George.

"It was all her, she got her chains of then mine, unlocked the door and remembered the necklaces."

"So you really can handle yourself?" Dave smiled, "O yeah Alex I lost your gun sorry have mine." He said holding his gun out.

"Don't worry about it, I stole George's you can have this back now." George shook her head.

"You two are probably both better shots than me, you both keep a gun cause I'm likely to be with at least one of you." Alex and Dave reluctantly agreed.

"Now come on they must have something to hide and we need to know what that is." George zipped her jacket back up throwing a glance at Alex as she did. She hit the pockets of the jacket "crap, they took the map and torch!"

"You studied that map for hours George you can guide us around here." Dave said she stuck his head out of the door "come on the coast is clear we need to move before they see you two gone and come to check on me."

They crept out into the corridor George looked around for a minute then decided the go back to the cell that her and Alex and been in. They walked past more cells.

"People were in these cells, looks there's blood on the walls, food on the floor and a blanket on the bed in that one." She pointed to the cells but didn't stop moving they came to a dead end.

"I remember this on the map, there is a way through to the corridor on the other side which avoids walking all the way around the corridors." George stood on her tiptoes and began tapping the wall in various places after a while she crouched down on her knees, she tapped the wall and her fist went through it. She swivelled round sitting down on the floor and resting her feet either side of the fist hole then kicked. The wall gave way revealing a small ventilation shaft.

"Impressive," Alex said bending down to investigate.

"It's likely it'll be blocked at the other end too." She said peering into the darkness, "and I can't remember where it comes out but it's not long."

"We'll go through it, but we need to hide that hole behind us." Dave said.

George though for a moment "either of you got any chewing gum?"


	11. Age Doesn't Matter

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter 11 – Age doesn't matter

5 minutes later they were in the tunnel crouching down blocking the gap up. George stuck her jacket with chewing gum over the hold from the inside so from the outside the dark material blended in with the wall.

"It'll be noticeable in the morning but we'll be gone by then." She turned around and began crawling through the tunnel. It was pitch black, cold and depressive Dave followed George and Alex brought up the rear. After a few minutes Dave realised that even though his eyes had adjusted to the darkness he couldn't see George up ahead he could feel Alex behind him and when he turned his head he could see him.

"George!" he whispered. Silence "George?"

Alex realised what was going on "did she go ahead?"

"No she was right there a second ago. George?" he called louder. Dave and Alex reached the end of the short tunnel it was still blocked up.

"Where the hell did she go, she didn't go past us, there was no other tunnels there she just disappeared." Alex said as Dave kicked the block and fell out of the tunnel into a very well lit corridor.

Alex brushed the dust of him and looked around, Dave turned his earring on.

"George! Where the hell are you?"

There was a crackle and a laugh "Hello boys," a deep voice said, "look at the window straight ahead of you."

Alex looked at Dave who shrugged and looked at the window it flicked and turned into a TV screen it showed the club owner George had been dancing with he waved.

"So good to see you." His voice now echoed throughout the corridor.

"Now you want to know where your beautiful friend is?" Creeper stood aside revealing George with her arms tied to the arms of a chair and her legs tied together she had been gagged and blindfolded. Alex immediately noticed a slash down her arm, which was badly bleeding, and a cut on her head, which had soaked the blindfold in blood. Creeper walked over to her and untied the blindfold George blinked the light she then took her gag of, she coughed, blood dripping down the side of her mouth as she did.

George looked up and saw Creeper, "what the hell?"

"Hello gorgeous last time we were together you ran of so quickly I didn't have a chance to really get to know you."

"You drugged me!"

"Yeah, I had to loosen you up, you weren't drinking so I couldn't rape you that way."

George spluttered at the word rape.

"Now I know who you are, I know who everyone that walks through my club door is you are not Georgina Pleasure you are Georgina Thomas, you are a spy for MI6 sent here to investigate my club."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Creeper rolled his eyes and held up her ID card, he walked over the to door and unlocked it with it.

"That's one cool card." George said coolly.

Dave and Alex were watching now surrounded by guards, Creeper turned back to the screen he pointed it out to George she looked at them.

"Alex? Dave? Are you okay?" She asked pulling at her restraints.

"We're okay are you?" Alex said to the television screen Creeper had decided they didn't like them talking so put George's gag back on.

"Where are the other club owners?" Dave called to him. Creeper laughed and pulled a gun and knife from his pocket.

"I killed them, before the re-opening with this" he held the knife against George's throat "and this." He pointed the gun at her head. George shifted trying to pull the tape of her hands. Creeper pulled the knife and gun away and stood behind her, he wrapped his around her neck crossing them and resting them on her chest he rested his head on her shoulder leaning into her cheek. She tried to pull away from him but couldn't instead she kept her eyes on Dave and Alex. Trying to talk with her eyes. Creeper moved around of her and pressed a button on the wall, George looked around her a large tank was coming up from the floor surround her. It began to fill with water. Creeper turned to the screen.

"You see I opened this club cause I was fed up of girls walking around wearing nothing, teasing us guys then walking out, any girl that walked in here looking like a slut got treated like one. I drugged and raped them all, my partners cottoned on to it so I killed them and dumped them in the river a few miles away."

"Where are the girls now?" Dave asked.

"I killed some of them locked some of them up, my little play things you know?" Alex felt sick.

"Your little girlfriend here would have been great to go back to every week its great when they're tied up and struggling it makes it more satisfying, but this one, well she's good looking, got a kick ass body and lord knows she'd be worth it but something is telling me to kill her. This tank is filling with water, it's likely your friend will get out of the tape and bob around at the top, it won't all fill with water but she won't be able to tread that much water for long, she'll tire and drown and then she shall join my friends in the rivers. As much as I'd love to watch and I really would cause I bet she looks sexy as anything all wet and gasping for breath, I have a club to run. Guards take care of these two." The guards either side Alex and Dave nodded and began to close in around them. Creep tapped on the tank the water was now up to George's knees. "Goodbye Gorgeous. It's such a shame." He left the room.

George was breathing as deeply as she could through the gag and pulled her arms up inch by inch so the thick tape break. The water was at her neck level she breathed deeply through her nose and continued to pull at the tape as the water rose above her head. She could feel her lungs screaming for more air finally she pulled her arms free and bent down to untie her legs this seemed to take for her ever her head was getting heavy and her body was slowing down she got her self free and pushed of the floor pulling the gag of her mouth and breaking the surface. She gasped and gulped in air.

The boys had watched the scene in horror knowing George had only just escaped. There were 6 guards around them all with heavy iron bars they grinned evilly. They didn't care that they were around to beat two 17 year old boys they had a job to do and killing was what they did best they thrived of it. The bars in they're hand could kill with a single blow to the head but these men did not plan on just killing they planned on causing pain and enjoying every second of agony the boys went through until they couldn't take anymore.


	12. Thin Glass

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used in the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character. Chapter 12 – Thin Glass 

Creeper had been right about the treading water, George was not a strong swimmer she took a deep breath and ducked under the water for as long as her body would allow then rose back up for a while and took in more air it was easier to float under the water than tread it but she knew her body couldn't take much of it every time she came to the surface now her trousers and trainers dragged her back under until she had no choice but to kick her shoes and socks of and then slip her trousers of leaving her in black hot pants and her black strap top, frantically trying to decide what to do.

She thought quickly and then dived to the bottom of the tank and grabbed her left trainer she brought it back up to the surface she pressed part of the soul and a knife shot out of the toe she raised her arm and the trainer above her head and how of the water and hurled it knife pointed at the opposite side of the tank it make much of a mark so she dived back and grabbed the shoe and then slammed it hard into the glass the knife made a small crack in the glass she hit it again, 4 times the crack got bigger and water began to spill out of it the water pressure was causing more cracks around the one she made George quickly swam to other side of the tank took a breath and dove under the water. Moment later the tank wall cracked and throwing fragments of glass and water everywhere the current dragged George onto the floor where she lay breathing heavily. She slowly and carefully got up careful not to cut herself even more on the broken glass she grabbed her sodden trousers she dragged them on then hopped across the room and picked up one of her shoes then found her other shoe. She squelched her way over to the large screen and watched as 6 large men closed in on Alex and Dave. She thought quickly and then saw a microphone, which was labelled "Telecom" she grabbed it and spoke into it.

"This is an urgent call for all guards in the building to report to the main club entrance a large fight has broken out, yet again urgent call for ALL guards to report to the main club entrance." The guards who had raised their thick metal poles stopped one cursed loudly.

"Common boys the boss needs us." And they ran of down the corridor and disappeared.

"Nice one G now we need to get out here where are you?"

"I don't …" George was thrown to the floor before she could finish her sentence. A guard who had been stationed outside the room had heard the crash of the tanks followed by the announcement and out two and two together.

George looked up at the large man towering above her with a face like thunder. She rolled onto her front and then got to her feet she ducked a punch, she jumped up and kicked the man in the face he growled and swung this time hitting George hard on the side of her head she went dizzy and hit the floor stunned and confused for a moment. George turned around just in time to the guard about to kicked her she bent her body so he missed by inches quickly she kicked her foot slamming it hard into the guard groin his face turned bright red and he swayed slightly then thudded to the floor groaning. George got to her feet and ran out of the room. Alex and Dave who had been watching flinched as they watched George's foot make contact with the man's groin. Alex felt his earring vibrate and heard George's voice.

"Okay where the hell are you two?"

"I don't know turn your necklace on."

"I've tried but I think the water damaged it thankfully my earring still works. Look guys you're still in that corridor that the vent came out of crawl to the other end and you'll know your way to the door. Then get to the flat."

"What about you?"

"I'll find my way out."

"G we're not leaving you." Dave said.

"Dave you're not leaving me, you're waiting for me at the flat."

"Last time we waited for you at the flat you came back drugged." Alex said.

"Look as soon as I get my bearings I'll know my way out the longer you two stay there the more danger you're in they would of got to the front now and know there's no fight and if you come in any further you won't find your way out. Now get into that vent and find your way out."

"Okay but we're not going back to the flat we'll hide out the back."

"Okay if you need me buss me." The guys hear static then the earrings turned off.

"Through the vent?" Alex said Dave nodded and climbed into the vent and began to crawl his way through it Alex close behind him.


	13. Down And Almost Out

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used in the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter 13 – Down and almost out 

George was walking slowly down a well light corridor with white wash walls and no windows she figured she was in the heart of the building. Her trousers were dripping water leaving a trail behind her and her trainers were squelching she was aware she was making two much noise and if she needed to run she was likely to slip over on the stone floor. She walked past a single door she couldn't resist and was about to walk through it when her earring vibrated. She looked around checking for guards then switched it on.

"Yeah?"

"G we're in a cell," Dave's voice said.

"And how did you end up in a cell?"

"We were just about to walk out the back door when about 20 guards jumped us and threw us into a cell Alex is out cold but I've checked him over he's okay."

"Do you know where you are?"

"One of the cells on that corridor we saw full of them, can you get to us?"

"I think I know where I am it's going to take me about 10 minutes to find you though will Alex last?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, have you got his gun?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright make sure Alex doesn't stop breathing and wait for me."

"There's no where I can go,"

George looked at the door took her hand of the door handle and ran as fast as she could down the corridor. After 5 minutes of turning right at every corner the white wash walls turned to grey dirty stone and the bright light turned into hanging light bulbs that were covered in grime.

"Dave?" she whispered.

Dave scrambled to his feet, he had been sat checking Alex's pulse, and ran to the barred wall that looked into the corridor. "Over here G."

George walked over to him she noticed his shirt was ripped even more and his head was bleeding again. Alex was led of the floor a footprint across his face. George took her hair clips out and began working on the lock. It took her a while but finally it came free of the metal chains. She was about to open to door when a hand on her shoulder spun her around, she only saw the shining point of a blade before it was plunged into her stomach. The attacker pulled the knife out and watched as George slid to the floor coughing and gasping for breath then turned and began to walk away.

"Give me the gun." George stuttered Dave handed her the gun. She slowly got to her feet and called out to the attacker.

"Just going to walk away?"

He turned and looked at her the knife held out to his side. George aimed the gun, pulled the trigger and fired. The bullet did not hit the attacker but hit the blade of the knife sending it spinning from his hand. It clattered to the floor somewhere in the gloom. The attacker was shocked he was a normal barman in the club who had been told a girl was in the corridor and to stab her. He hadn't wanted to. He had never been down this corridor before and it freaked him out and now that a teenage girl who he had just stabbed had shot his weapon from his hand had rooted him to the spot in fear. George sensed this fear.

"Go, get out of this club and don't come back." The young boy didn't need telling twice he turned and ran.

Alex had become conscience just as the blade went through George he was on his feet now and pulled his shirt of carefully his arm was broken and moving to get the shirt of hurt.

George was lent against the bars she had dropped the gun and was using her hand to cover the knife wound. Alex pushed the door open and caught George before she fell, he pushed the shirt against the wound she gasped. Dave came out of the cell and picked her up. Alex cradled his broken arm.

"We get out of here now, George, George look at me, is there another exit?"

"Instead of going straight turn right at the next opportunity, there's a side door, get the gun it'll be locked."

Alex bent down and grabbed the gun, it was covered in her blood then they began slowing searching for the side door. When they reached it Alex blew the lock open.


	14. Get Out

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used in the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter 14 – Get Out 

The nurse walked in Dave jumped up from his bed and Alex lifted his head of the pillow.

"How is she?" Alex asked as the young female nurse by the name of Mandy checked his stats.

"Georgina is still in surgery,"

"Does that mean she's okay or not?" Dave asked slamming his fist against the window.

"I do not know I will let you know as soon as I do." The nurse finished checking Alex's blood pressure then forced Dave onto the other bed where she checked the bandages over his stomach. Dave was stony with her as the nurse turned to leave Alex said.

"Thank you," The nurse gave him a brief smile then left the room. When the two boys had stumbled into the hospital an hour ago carrying a pretty girl who had been stabbed and beat up questions had rose up in her. The chief of medicine came down when he found out there names. Mandy had been pulled aside along with two other nurses and 3 doctors and told.

"Don't let anyone near these teenagers they are different and special get security outside there door and give them their own room. A man called Mr Blunt will be arriving in a few hours when he does take him straight to them. No questions asked." That was all she had been told she had seen the bruises and wounds on the two boys who were both in amazing shape for their age she didn't know the extent of the young girls injuries but she knew the surgeons were highly concerned.

"She hasn't done anything wrong Dave," Alex said when Mandy had left the room.

"I just want to know if George is okay." Dave looked over at the empty bed between himself and Alex.

"George is a fighter." No sooner had the words left Alex's lips than the doors swung open and a team of blood covered surgeons rolled in a bed with a sleeping George on it. They lifted her onto the empty bed then two of them rolled the empty bed out.

"Your friend is okay, she'll come round soon but will be very groggy she needs a lot of rest." The remaining surgeon said then left the room too.

George's eyes opened slowly, everything was blurry and everything hurt, she blinked and her focus slowly came to her. She opened her mouth to say something but no words escaped her but instead came out as a mumble and a cough.

Dave got of his bed and walked over to her.

"G?"

"Hey Dave," She said in a far of, distance, drugged voice.

Alex got of his bed awkwardly and painfully and stumbled over to her bed.

"You okay?"

George looked at him and shrugged "are you?"

"I'll live, as long as you do."

"I don't plan on going anywhere," she said slowly "Now I feel like crap what did the doctors say?"

"Not a lot," Dave said "apparently Blunts on his way."

George sat up fast and yelped in pain grabbing Alex's hand and squeezing hard.

"Lie back down now, you'll rip open your stitches."

"Creeper, they have to get him, when he finds out we got out he'll run."

"Screw Creeper G you almost died."

"Plenty of people have tried to kill me Dave as you can see none have been successful."

"I guess I didn't realise how well you could handle yourself." Dave yawned.

George looked at them both Alex could barely stand and Dave was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Both of you get back into your beds and get some rest," neither of them moved, "don't make me tell you twice." The boys turned and got into their beds, the three of them fell into an uneasy sleep that was disturbed two hours later when Mr Blunt and Mrs Jones walked into the room and began talking.

"It's gone too far this time Blunt, look at them all Dave is covered in cuts and bruises, Alex is barely recognisable and Georgina is critical you heard the doctors she could still die." Mrs Jones said to her boss.

"I do so hope you realise I'm awake?" George muttered with her eyes shut,

"Same over here," Dave said.

"Ditto." Alex rolled over.

Mrs Jones was a little taken aback "I'm sorry forgive me."

"For almost killing me. Again. Yeah sure why not?" Alex said sarcastically.

"You'll be happy to know," Mr Blunt cut in "that Tom Morgan was arrested an hour ago?"

"Who?" Dave asked.

"Creep..." George started to answer when her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't breathe and was starting to panic. The machines she was hooked up to began to beep frantically Doctors and nurses burst through the door pushing Mr Blunt and Mrs Jones aside.

"What's going on?" Dave asked, a doctor who was looking at George's records suddenly said.

"Why was I not told this girl has severe asthma?" He yelled at Mandy the nurse from earlier.

"I didn't see it."

"Its here black and white on this sheet how could you miss it? Get her back to surgery." The team of doctors wheeled her out the one who yelled at Mandy turned to Blunt.

"The drugs we have given her have reacted badly causing her heart to stop. A stupid mistake that could cause her life. So if you'll excuse me." Blunt stood aside and the doctor swiftly walked out.

"I hope you two are proud of yourselves." Alex yelled.

"Alex no body could of foreseen this." Mrs Jones said.

"Yes they could, every mission I have been on for you has almost killed me, when are you going to realise that we are not spies we are children." Dave was surprised at the sudden outburst from Alex.

"Get out," Alex yelled, "I don't ever want to see either of you again."

"Alex?"

"No he's right, go now." Dave cut in shutting Blunt up.

"Fine, we will see you at my office in London in two weeks, you will be there or we will come and get you." Blunt walked out followed by a reluctant Mrs Jones.


	15. Its Never Over

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used in the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

Chapter 15 – It's never over 

George came around early the following morning. The first breaks of day were forcing their way through the hospital blinds causing slithers of sunlight to fall across the room one was annoyingly falling across her face. Either side of her were the peaceful sleeping bodies of Dave and Alex she watched Dave for a while watching as his bandaged chest rose and fell steadily. She turned her head so she could see Alex he was facing her with his eyes shut and his mouth slightly open. She noticed that his right arm was bandaged. A light breeze fluttering in from the open window above his head was causing his blonde hair to ruffle. George looked down at herself there was a surprisingly small cut with stitches over it on her stomach other than that she had a few bruises and cuts on her legs and arms from the broken glass of the tank. There were some cuts around her wrists and she remembered the metal chains. George sat up slowly and carefully propping the pillows up so she could rest on them. She looked across the room and saw her trousers and top from the day before they were ripped and covered in blood. She then noticed her bag of clothes. Someone must have brought them from the flat. She got up and found another pair of black cargo trousers and a lose fitting black t-shirt she pulled them on then slipped her now dry trainers on and was just about to open the door when Alex spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk." George didn't turn to face Alex but instead spoke to the door.

"You had two operations yesterday don't you think you need some rest?"

"I'm fine, I just want to go for a walk."

"Where to?"

"Just around the grounds."

"Then I'm coming with you," she heard Alex get out of his bed.

"Your too ill."

"Says you. Now George tell me where you are going I know it's not just for a walk." Alex turned George around and made her look at him "what's going on?"

"There was a door, at the club I was about to go through it when Dave called me, there's something behind there Alex I need to go back. I need to go through that door."

"No. No way no how. Get back in that bed right now."

"Alex you don't understand I have to go through that door."

"No George I do understand but please I've been through that door many times before and it only leads to more trouble." Alex saw the look on her face "lets go for a walk around the hospital." He took her by the arm and guided her out the door. They sat on a bench outside the main door of the hospital and watched the sun finish its morning rise. At seven they walked back through the hospital and to their room. Dave's bed was empty.

"Dave?" George called she looked through his bag, "His trainers and his lightweights have gone." She said holding up Dave's jeans.

"What you thinking?"

"He's gone to the door."

"What? No he wouldn't."

"Dave is just like us he can't resist the pull, he must have heard us talking then left when we did there are plenty of other exits in this place. Alex we have to go after him."

Alex didn't know what to do he wanted to go after Dave. He knew George was right and Dave was his friend. But both he and George were badly injured it was pure stupidity to go back to that club. He looked at George she had cuts all over her and bruises on her face he knew her shirt was hiding the scar from the knife. Alex turned to look out of the window he could see his reflection in it. The right side of his face hurt where he remembered it being stamped on there was no bruise yet, his body was yelling at him to get back in his empty bed and rest. He turned back to George her left leg was bent slightly her weight over her right leg which was straight, her hands were on her hips and her green eyes were staring at him. They showed no sign of weakness.

"Are you coming with me, or am I going to get him alone?"

"I'm coming," Alex answered pulling the hospital gown over his head awkwardly cradling his broken arm. George watched as he pulled a shirt on she helped him feed his broken arm through the hole. Alex then dragged some trousers on over his boxers and stuffed his feet into his trainers.

"Lets go,"


	16. Deserted Corridors

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used in the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

**Chapter 16 –** Deserted corridors and picture covered walls

The two teens walked out of the hospital with surprising ease. Alex led the way to the club remembering how they got to the hospital 2 days ago. The club was deserted with police tape across the doors. It was still early and the windows of the surrounding hotels and shops were dark and gloomy with drawn curtains and little light. They ducked under the tape and walked into the main room of the club it looked nothing like the club they had been in a few days ago. Shattered glass and spilt drinks littered the black floor. Empty bottles were rolling across the top of the bar and a beer tap had been left running the beer dripped into a overflowing glass and then spilled down the glasses sides and into a puddle. The dripping echoed through the empty room. Alex lent over the bar and flipped the tap up; the dripping stopped leaving an eerie silence. George picked an upturned chair up and moved it out of her way. "Come on," she said pushing open a side door that led to the first of many corridors. George led the way with Dave checking for people after a few minutes they reached the door; George stopped in front of it her hand hovering over the door handle.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah just kind of scared of what we might find behind this door. I hope Dave's okay."

"He'll be fine, but in case he's not we need to find out now."

"I know," George took a deep breath and twisted the handle there was a click George pushed and peered around. Alex watched as she walked through then he followed.

The room was long and narrow every inch of it was covered in photos the walls, the ceiling and even the floor. There were pictures of girls, newspaper clippings and pictures of page three models. George was staring at a group of pictures of young girls.

"Theses are all the victims," she breathed Alex was looking at the opposite wall.

"And these are the newspaper clippings about the missing girls." Alex turned and watched as George began patting the wall and running her finger from floor to ceiling.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Searching for a door, there's got to be one here . . .aha." she pushed on a picture of a half naked Pamela Anderson a hidden door flew open. George was about to step through it when Dave came running out of it he slammed the door and lent against it breathing fast.

"Dave? Your okay."

"What are you two doing here?" Dave asked.

"I think that question applies more to you mate," Alex said.

"I think it applies to all of you." A voice from the end of the room said the three of them turned; Creeper was stood in the doorway of another concealed door.

"I thought they arrested you." George said stepping back as Creeper advanced.

"They did but I got away." He laughed; he was calm and didn't seem surprised to see them at all.

Creeper looked at the three teenagers. The boy who had ran out of the door was about his height, his brown hair was ruffled, the boys knuckles were bruised and there was blood around the collar of his neck, his face had bruises on and the boy moved stiffly Creeper couldn't see the bandages around the boys chest but he was sure that they were there. Next to the brown haired boy was the girl, she looked the most injured out of the three Creeper was surprised to see her alive and out of the tank. The girl had small cuts all over her arms and Creeper noticed deep gashes around her wrists, a bandage could just be seen sticking out of the bottom of her shirt, her dark blonde hair was concealing a few bruises around her face but he could see her cut lip and bruised eye. Stood the other side of the girl was the final teen he was the same height as the first boy but he had blonde floppy hair that fell into his eyes his right arm was in a bandage, he also had gashes on his wrists but not as deep as the ones on the girl. There was a footprint shaped bruised bruise coming up on his face. All three of them were beaten up he laughed at how easy this was going to be.

With speed he advanced. George moved towards him she blocked his first punch Creeper was about to try to hit her again but Alex dodged forward and kicked his arm hard a crack surrounded around the room and Creeper let out a gasp of pain. Dave came up behind Creeper and gave him one last hit to the face. Creeper hit the floor out cold.

"So much for him putting up a fight." George muttered.


	17. Seperate Ways

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters used from the Anthony Horrowitz "Alex Rider" books I do own Georgina she is my character; Dave is a made up character.**

**Chapter 17** – Separate ways

"You all did amazingly well," Blunt said as he sat behind his desk looking at the three teens once again, they were all tired, worn and beaten, bruised and cut and all had that look in their eyes that said "I've seen too much".

"We're all very grateful to you all." Jones said trying to get the silent teens to talk.

Jones knew this mission had changed them and tried to appeal to George as a fellow female "Just think how much exercise you got." She expected and half wanted a sarcastic comment yelled at her but all she got was a glazed over look.

While Jones and Blunt assumed they were all just tired from the mission the teens had just realised that they may not ever see each other again. Alex lived in London, Dave lived in Portsmouth and George lived in Bristol for the past 2 weeks they had gotten to know each other so well and trusted each other more than any one else that they felt like they had known each other for years. It hadn't occurred to them then that they all led separate lives, in separate cities with separate friends. The now three best friends were about to be torn apart. Then Blunt spoke the words they had all been dreading.

"Your cars will arrive shortly." They nodded.

"Why don't you all wait in the lobby outside?" Jones said. The teens got up and walked out of the office they sat down in an awkward silence in three armchairs that faced each other. Finally Alex tried to speak.

"We… I … at least Creepers in jail." He faltered.

"You two better call me," George said after another 5 minuets of silence, Alex and Dave looked up.

"Course we will," Dave said "And we'll meet up and hang out and who knows we may have another mission together."

Alex smiled "but hopefully we'll just come out of that one with a few drunken stories and not beaten to hell." He echoed George's words from when they first met.

She laughed and tears spilled over the lids of big green eyes Alex and Dave stood up and pulled her of her chair they hugged her.

"I'm such a girl I can't control my emotions."

"O shush, we both know you can handle yourself, you did save us both." Dave said.

Smithers strolled into the room "o sorry to interrupt but I've been sent to tell you your cars are here."

"Thanks Smithers." The huge man nodded and left the room. George wiped her eyes.

"So this is goodbye?"

"No it's see you later," Dave said he gave George a final hug and kissed her on the cheek "your amazing G." he shook Alex's hand and then they hugged too "Couldn't of done it without you." He said to Alex.

"Thanks mate, you're a great spy and a great guy and you missy" he turned to George "never let anyone hurt you cause if they do me and Dave will kill them."

"Okay I'll keep that in mind. Thank you both for being so protective and not looking down on me." She hugged Alex.

They walked out of the room, stood in the lift in silence and then stood in front of three identical black cars.

"See you later then," George said, Dave opened her car door and she slid in. The car silently pulled away.

"See you later mate," Alex said Dave nodded and they both got into the cars and pulled away into the gathering night. Each car going a separate way, each passenger thinking the same thought "they better call me."


End file.
